icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Czech 2.Liga
|champion= HC Baník Sokolov |website= http://www.hokej.cz/2-liga |title = 2. Liga}} The 2. národní hokejová liga (Second National Hockey League) is the third-level ice hockey league in the Czech Republic under the Chance Liga. It began in 1993. Format From 1993 to 2001 the league was divided into the Western and Eastern divisions. Since the 2001/2002 season the current division to Western, Central and Eastern applies, with the exception of the 2008/2009 season when the Central Division was incorporated into the Western Division. From the 1996/1997 season the play-offs were introduced, they were joint for both divisions. From 1999 to 2001 the Western and Eastern division had separate play-offs. From the 2001/2002 season the Western and Central divisions have joint play-offs, while the Eastern Division has separate play-offs. For the 2009/2010 season, 33 teams are divided into the Western, Central and Eastern divisions. Winners of the league play-offs play promotion play-offs with the worst teams from the Chance Liga. Since season 2019-20 there are three divisions - Northern Division, Central Division and Eastern Division. There are nine teams in each division. Every team plays five games with each opponent of its division . All in all, every team plays 40 games. After that, teams on 3rd-6th place in each division goes to the 1st round of the play-offs (3rd vs. 6th and 4th vs. 5th) (best-of-five). Winners of the 1st rounds will proceed in the semifinals, every division has its own play-off (1st vs. 4th and 2nd vs. 3rd) (best-of-five). The winners of the semifinals will proceed into the division finals (best-of-five). Three winners of the division finals are going to play each other twice. The team with most points will proceed into the Chance Liga. 2019-20 teams Champions * 1993-94 IHC Písek and HC ZVVZ Milevsko * 1994-95 HC Karlovy Vary and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1995-96 , HC Milevsko and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1996-97 HC Znojmo and SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč * 1997-98 SK Kadaň and HC Šumperk * 1998-99 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem and HC Šumperk * 1999-00 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem and HC Ytong Brno * 2000-01 BK Mladá Boleslav, HC Baník Most and HC Nový Jičín * 2001-02 BK Mladá Boleslav, HC Baník Most and HC Orlová * 2002-03 HC Benátky nad Jizerou, HC Baník Most and HC Olomouc * 2003-04 HC Baník Most, HC Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec and HC Sareza Ostrava * 2004-05 HC Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec, HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod and HC Prostějov * 2005-06 HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod, IHC Písek and VSK Technika Brno * 2006-07 HC Vrchlabí, HC Most and HC Šumperk * 2007-08 VSK Technika Brno, HC Chrudim and HC Benátky nad Jizerou * 2008-09 Hokej Šumperk 2003, HC Tábor and HC ZVVZ Milevsko * 2009-10 HC Bobři Valašské Meziříčí, HC Stadion Litoměřice and IHC Písek * 2010-11 HC Baník Most, KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec and Salith Šumperk * 2011-12 HC Klášterec nad Ohří, SHK Hodonín and HC AZ Havířov 2010 * 2012-13 HC Tábor, VSK Technika Brno, HC AZ Havířov 2010 * 2013-14 HC Baník Sokolov, SC Kolín, LHK Jestřábi Prostějov * 2014-15 HC Baník Sokolov, HC Tábor and HC Zubr Přerov * 2015-16 HC Tábor, HC Vlci Jablonec nad Nisou and HC Frýdek-Místek * 2016-17 HC Vlci Jablonec nad Nisou, BK Havlíčkův Brod and VHK ROBE Vsetín * 2017-18 BK Havlíčkův Brod, HC Vlci Jablonec nad Nisou and HC RT Torax Poruba * 2018-19 HC Baník Sokolov External links * http://www.hokej.cz * http://hokej.idnes.cz Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Established in 1993 Category:Ice hockey in Czech Republic